


Campfire Songs

by teprometo



Series: 2014 Summer Pornathon [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bets & Wagers, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Team Gluttony, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was an explorer, an adventurer—curious and smart and pretty damn sneaky. So how did he never know what the counselors got up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2014 Summer Pornathon week three challenge, [Trades and Professions](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/103139.html).
> 
>  **Content** : teenagers having sex, mild incest (siblings having sex with the same person at the same time)

Merlin was sixteen the year he became a counselor at Camp Mesofin, after eight summers of being a participant. He knew the woods, the waterways, the secret island that only peeked out during the driest stretch of summer better than anyone else—even better than Kilgharrah, who’d started the camp forty years prior and still hung around to tell spooky stories by the campfire. His tall tales had led to more than one night-terror-induced bedwetting incident.

Merlin was an explorer, an adventurer—curious and smart and pretty damn sneaky. So how did he never know what the counselors got up to?

***

Gwaine and El, and sometimes Percy, went door-blasting most nights, bursting shitfaced into all the cabins to try to catch people fucking. Elena and Vivan (Elena’s Hitachi Magic Wand) would not be dissuaded, and eventually she just started inviting them over every time she wanted to fuck herself. At that point, the door-blasting almost ceased entirely.

***

Merlin went out night-swimming with Gwen and came back to find Lance scrubbing what smelled like bleach into Merlin’s formerly green sleeping bag. Mithian was leaning halfway out the window laughing hysterically, her white dress stained a reddish-brown color that had Merlin feeling woozy.

“You’re a bleeder!” Gwen said much too loudly, which only made Mithian laugh harder, sliding down the cabin wall and landing in a crumpled little ball on the floor. Lance’s face went so white he looked like he might vomit.

“She didn’t tell me _she_ was a virgin, too,” he said apologetically, his hand stilling over Merlin’s ruined sleeping bag.

***

The long-accepted story was that Gilli and Freya had been dating since they were ten years old and hadn’t done more than hold hands. But then one day Merlin walked in on them stripped down to the pubes and jacking off in front of each other, and he decided their tale was a bit misleading.

***

The last week of summer, Merlin became aware of a bet between the Pendragon twins, who weren’t actually twins (they didn’t even have the same mother).

“They’ve got money on which of them will fuck you before we go home,” Will said around a mouthful of marshmallow.

“Did you throw in on that?” Merlin asked, flicking his fingers through his wet hair and splattering water droplets onto Will’s face.

“Not yet. Got an inside tip?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said. He pulled a black T-shirt over his head and glanced in the mirror. “Double down on both.”

***

It happened on the island—a fleeting locale for a fleeting encounter.

Morgana showed up first, hopped out of her canoe and secured it onshore before Merlin thought to help her. She looked delicious in her dreamsicle bikini, orange and white stripes stretching tight across her tits. Her legs were wet, and Merlin reached out and smoothed his hands over the bumpy flesh in an attempt to warm her.

Morgana’s giant sunglasses bumped against Merlin’s nose as she leaned in to kiss him. It was surprisingly soft for a girl of Morgana’s purported appetite—sweet, even. It made Merlin feel fluttery and lightheaded, and Morgana pushed him gently to the ground.

Merlin was just about to give up on Arthur, had gone to rummage a condom out of his pocket, when the loud rumbling of a jet ski made him look up. Arthur was just a streak of yellow for a moment, and then he was right up against Merlin, his bare chest warm and wet against Merlin’s, his kiss intense.

Arthur didn’t waste time with caressing. In the middle of their first kiss, he stripped out of his swim shorts and lined up his rigid prick with Merlin’s. Morgana’s breasts pressed against Merlin’s back and her hand sneaked down his front, fingers deftly slipping on a condom.

“Shall we?” she said, and Merlin broke his kiss with Arthur to respond. Arthur was faster, maneuvering Merlin into the sand and straddling his shoulders. Merlin could only see the wide spread of Arthur’s legs as he felt Morgana sink down on his prick. His lips parted on a gasp, and Arthur took the opportunity to dip his lovely cock inside.

***

“Are you coming back next summer?” Gwen said, her arms tight around Merlin’s shoulders.

The Pendragon twins shot him what could only be described as a lascivious look before they hopped inside their father’s truck.

“Are you kidding?” he said, petting his hand over Gwen’s hair. “Kilgharrah is going to have to hand over the keys. I’m a lifer.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [triple fun that way (the campfire songs remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479640) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
